


No Clone Left Alone

by kristsune



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, all the wolfpack cuddles, fluffy fluff, for reals this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 08:34:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7162574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wolffe and Plo decide that the barracks need some rearranging.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Clone Left Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Wolf Pack day for PloApprecationWeek. This was actually inspired by my other piece [Coping](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6963520). Please enjoy all the Wolf Pack cuddles.  
> Beta'd by the lovely Lemon <3  
> Please come visit me at [tumblr!](http://kristsune.tumblr.com/)

General Plo and Commander Wolffe were walking along the corridors of the _Courageous_ enjoying each other’s quiet company. 

“Sir, I’ve been meaning to talk to you about something, but there hasn’t been a good opportunity.” 

“You know you can speak freely with me, Commander.”

“Well, sir, the last time we were with the 501st, I was talking with their medic Kix, you know him, he’s the one with the hair.” Wolffe made a vague waving motion while trying to describe Kix’s unique haircut.

Plo looked over at Wolffe raising a single eyebrow. “Yes, I know him. Continue.” Most sentients found General Plo hard to read, but Wolffe spent so much time with Plo, he was able to comprehend the Kel Dor’s expressions extraordinarily well.

The corner of Wolffe’s mouth quirked up, proud of getting The Eyebrow. “Yes, well, he was telling me of a new bonding -slash- coping mechanism they are using to keep up morale amongst the troops.”

Plo nodded for him to continue. 

“Well, sir, they are implementing a No Clone Left Alone policy. Basically it’s bed sharing and physical comfort.” Wolffe takes a glance at Plo to see how he’s taking the information.

Plo hummed and brought his hand to his rebreather while he thought of how to reply, “Sounds impractical if you ask me.” Wolffe face fell for an instant, shocked that Plo wouldn’t want his troops to find comfort with each other. 

“If only two men can fit into a bed, why have individual beds at all?”

Wolffe looked over at his General with a wide grin, “Yes, sir, that is an excellent question.”

Plo glanced back with just as big a grin hidden under his mask. “I don’t think the Republic would want to spend the time or money on this venture, how would the Pack feel about doing some manual labor on the barracks?” 

“I don’t think they would have a problem with that at all, sir.” They continued their walk through the Courageous, working on plans for the new modifications.

\--------

With generous help from General Plo and the Force, they removed all of the bunks from four of the six rows of bunks in the barracks. They left the two remaining sections intact for any of the clones that wanted to spend their time more...intimately. 

They took all the mattresses from the bunks and attached them to the floor in large sections with trunks every so often to keep personal items in. Gear was hung up along walls. 

General Plo was with the Pack for the first rotation that the new sleeping quarters were ready. 

“Settle in my sons, I am going to tell you a story about flowering Kand trees in the forests on Dorin,” Plo relaxed into one of the Jedi meditating positions to keep comfortable while he watched over the Wolf Pack. 

Comet raised himself on his elbow and looked over at Plo, “Are those like the Zand trees you told us about before?” 

“No, Comet, the Zand trees are used for industrial purposes, sustainably harvested and used for goods. The Kand trees are also practical, as they bear a delightful fruit. But before that happens they bloom in the most wonderful fashion.” 

Comet smiled as he got comfortable again. “Sounds wonderful, General. Maybe we could go see them sometime after the war is over”

Plo sounded wistful as he replied, “Yes, that would be very enjoyable. I would love for all of you to see it.”

\-------

After the last clone had long since been asleep, Plo decided he should lay down and get some rest himself, then he noticed Wolffe had started twitching in his sleep. The poor man was plagued by nightmares from his time with Ventress. Just as Plo was going to try and maneuver closer, Boost rolled over and tugged Wolffe close. Wolffe sighed and fell back into a restful sleep almost instantly.

No Clone Left Alone was definitely a worthwhile venture. Plo was going to have to send the 501st an entire month’s worth of sweets as a thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so just a couple references. The hubs found me a cross section of a [ Venator Star Destroyer ](http://imgur.com/dD40HDR). My brain would not let me write this until I knew what the barracks looked like, this was the closest we could find. Everything about Dorin was found [here](http://holocron.swcombine.com/wiki/Dorin). Not sure how accurate it is, but I liked it, soooo I used it.  
> Also, obviously this took place after the disaster in the Abrigado system. Plo didn't seem to get a new flagship after the _Triumphant_ was destroyed. In my searches all I could find is that he did have command of the _Courageous_ for a short time. Sooo... I just went with that. Lets call it creative license.  
>  PS. I headcanon clones love having fun with words, so they absolutely came up with the name for this, the alliteration with all the o's is too good not to.


End file.
